


Linked

by lustnlove



Series: Faking It fandom [1]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Faking It - Freeform, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Triangles, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustnlove/pseuds/lustnlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has been invisible all her life, but things start to turn around for what may look the better. The inseparable friends face a 360 degree change at Hester High School when their peers think they are a couple. How will they keep up the charades or are they really telling the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am creating a alternative/original spin off to hit MTV show, Faking It. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, working on it! Feel free to leave me some suggestions in the comment section.

Amy Raudenfeld was your typical sophomore high school girl. She was blonde and naturally pretty, but was always invisible to her peers at Hester High. She had best friend named Karma Ashcroft who was desperately finding ways to get them to shine under a spotlight. Popularity was always something Karma had dreamt about ever since they saw Mean Girls when they were younger. Amy never quite understood why her bestie was so obsessed with the idea, because she liked the cloak of invisibility from everyone. Nevertheless, Amy would never say anything to Karma to disdain her in anyway. Her thin red headed twin is sensitive to things like that and didn't like to be contradicted on anything. Amy always saw it as a perk for the most part. She liked their close circle of friends, less things that could tear their friendship apart. 

"Amy, how about we do something different tonight? Not that I don't love our movie nights, but I think we should get ourselves into the social specter.", Karma begged to her annoyed blond friend at the cafeteria.

"Why what's wrong with just having a girl's night?"

"Nothing, except we have them everyday for the past 10 years...". You could hear the tinged hint of fustration at Amy in Karma's voice.

"Okay...What do you have in mind then?"

"Well Shane is throwing a party tonight and literally everyone will be there Amy. This could finally be our moment to fit into that crowd!" Karma's eyes began to gleam with hope.

"Fine. I'll go with you tonight, but you're going to owe me big time."  
"Oh my gosh Amy you are the best! I promise you won't regret this, we are going to have an absolute blast. Don't you worry!". Karma hugged her best friend so hard, that Amy could barely breath. The bell rang and the two girls each headed seperate ways to their classrooms.

I can't believe I let Karma convince me again. Her plans never work and I always end up looking for her the entire night. She better not ditch me again to go date stalk Liam all night.


	2. Straightbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay so the italic setting isn't working. That is what I would use to identify the thoughts Amy has. So if you notice it suddenly changes to the first person, that's why. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Amy was dining with her mom, her step dad and Lauren Cooper. Or in other words, the step sister from hell. Mr. Cooper and her mom are engaged and unfortunately he has the bitchiest daughter ever.

"Amy you should really start to fix up your hair, unless you’re into the lumber jack chic." Lauren snorted over to her sister.

They'll only last a year tops before the engagement will be called off and you won't ever have to see Miss Two Faced Witch again. Mom’s relationships never last anyways.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned over to her mother.

"Mom, is it okay if I go out with Karma tonight to Shane's party? I"ll be back before midnight, I promise."

"Pfft, like if you would be invited to a popular guy’s party." laughed the over bleached blond haired demon.

"Oh shut up Lauren. Last time I checked, you don't even have any friends in any group."

"Whatever. I'd rather be alone than to hang with you losers." says Lauren as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

“That’s enough girls. Amy, you can go on one condition." replied Ms. Raudenfeld

"What?"

"You can go if you bring Lauren with you. I think this could be a great bonding opportunities for you ladies.”

“I think that’s a lovely idea Farrah! You girls need to get to know each other a little better.” agreed Mr.Cooper

"NO WAY!" shouted Amy. Lauren smirked at the validation she had just received.

"Your choice sweetie, but no party if you don't bring your soon to be sister."

"Fine..." said Amy dreadfully. The Barbie wannabe clapped her hands in excitement at the new development.

Great, now Karma's really going to be mad at me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was about 9 o'clock when Amy and Lauren had arrived at Karma's front door. Molly Ashcroft opened the door with fresh brownies in her other hand.

"Hello girls! Please help yourself to some goodies, they are organic and very yummy!"

"No thanks Mrs. Ashcroft, is Karma home?"

"Amy what did I tell you! Please, call me Molly! Come in, Karma should be about ready."

The two girls walked in and followed Karma's mom to the living room. Amy was already feeling annoyed by her step sister's presence. Lauren was looking around the house with disgust, for it was decorated in bohemian type of vibe. She was conservative person and had a modern taste, therefore why she couldn’t stand anything different. Karma’s parents were what you would call hippies. They believed in the power of herbs, peace on earth and equality towards animal. Amy always liked her best friend's excentric parents. It was refreshing to be part of an accepting extended family.

"Hi Amy, sorry I'm late..." explained Karma before she stopped dead in her tracks when she sets her eyes on the smug devil beside her BFF.  
"AMY. A word please. ALONE."  
Oh great, I'm never going to hear the end of this...

"What the hell is SHE doing here Amy?". Karma's face was turning red like her hair.

"My mom would only let me go tonight if I brought Lauren. She feels bad for her Karma, there wasn't anything I could do."

The fiery redhead rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. As long as she doesn't act like a total bitch the whole night."

"As if I was going to stay with you two dweebs the entire night. I don't want to be a loser by association." chimed in Lauren as she appeared from behind Amy.

"Oh, sorry did you think I wouldn't ease drop?". She fluffed her hair and waved her hand at Karma like she had lost complete interest towards her.

" Let's just go." said Karma completely enraged at Amy's tag along parasite.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The girls have been at the party for about two hours. Lauren had wondered off with two girls she'd met earlier at school, Karma was gone looking for Liam and Amy was alone with her thoughts on the couch. 

I knew coming here tonight would be pointless. I don’t know what Karma sees in Liam, he’s not even that attractive…

Amy was about ready to go home when she spotted her best friend coming her way.

“Amy, where you about to leave? C’mon, you could have fun if you’d just let yourself.” said Karma while grabbing her 

“Karma, I came here for you. I don’t really see the point of being here.” whined Amy.

Shane appears from behind them with two drinks in his hands.

“Hey, I noticed you were alone earlier and weren’t drinking anything, so I thought I’d hook you up.” he says as he winks to Amy while handing her the red solo cup.

“Oh, thanks.”

“How long have two been together? You guys are definetely the cutest couple at this party. Tots adorbs!” asked Shane. Suddenly the people surrounding them started to quiet down. Amy felt her face flush and the eyes of the crowd slowly looking in their direction.  
“Oh no. I think -“ began to say the flustered teen. Before she was interrupted by her feisty sidekick.

“ We’ve been friends for a long time. I guess you could say forever, but technically we’ve only been officially dating for a couple months now.” interrupted Karma. Amy looked at her friend wide eyed at what she had just said. She could not believe that her best friend had just lied about something like that.

“Ugh,I knew it! We should hang out this weekend, you guys seem pretty cool! I can’t believe I haven’t met Hester High’s very own out lesbian couple. What are your phone numbers girls?”

While Karma and Shane exchanged their contact information, Amy was still in utter shock at what had just happened. The flamboyant brown haired boy smiled and walked away to join the rest of his party. The crowd around the living room kept starring at them and whispering to one another.

“KARMA!” hissed Amy.  
“I can’t believe you just told him that we’re lesbians? Isn’t this going to affect your shot with Liam? What about me, huh? How on earth am I supposed to get a boyfriend now?!”

“I have a plan Amy, trust me. We’ll talk it over tomorrow.” Karma kissed my cheek and wondered off to mingle with her fellow classmates.

Holy crap. I went from being invisible to having everyone gossip about me in just nano seconds. Did I just fake a come out?


	3. Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> PS: the italic setting still isn't working...

Amy had been wheeling over the information bomb her friend had dropped on her at the party last night. She couldn’t begin to understand why Karma would lie about something so serious. All morning Amy had been trying to get in touch with her BFF via calls and text messages, but there we never an answer.

What if my mom finds out about this? There is no way she’ll ever be okay with her daughter being gay. Not that I am gay. What kind of person pretends to be gay anyways?! This MUST be some new stunt Karma is plotting so we can become the centre of attention. I swear she’ll go through great lengths just so she can go on a date with Liam. Although I have no idea how this plan will help her in the boy department at all…

The blue eyed girl decided to shift her attention to something else by starting on her english project.

No use for me to be unproductive and anxious. I’m sure I’m just overreaction and Karma’s plan will fix everything. It’s all going to blow over Amy. Just focus on this paper.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was around 9pm before she received a call back from Karma. Amy grabbed her phone, ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
At least this way I don’t need to worry about necessary step sisters eaves dropping on my conversation. 

“Karma I’ve been leaving you messages all day! What the hell is going on?” asked Amy completely agitated.

“Woah. Calm down Amy! I needed time to go through my plan before explaining it to you. Now, before I do, I need you to have an open mind and hear me out. Let me talk first and then you can tell me what you think, okay?”

“Okay.” replied Amy with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.  
Leave it to Karma to make it look like I’m over reacting when she just outed us as lesbians to most of our school.

“Listen Amy, I think this could be our chance to become popular. I know this sounds totally crazy, but I think this could work. This would be the perfect way to get us into Shane’s crowd! Right when we become closer with them,then we break up and I’m into Liam’s arms.”  
“ So what do you think? It’ll only be temporary.” said Karma.

“What if my mom finds out about it? This is too risky and I have nothing to gain out of this either. My mom isn’t okay with gays like your parents are. I have everything to loose.”

“No one is going to find out.”

“Did you forget that I live with Satan herself? If she finds out, she will definitely tell my mom to get back at me.”  
“We’ll talk to her and convince her to keep quiet for a while. Let’s just do whatever she says, like I said this is only temporarily.”

“Okay, but how is the plan going to get you closer to Liam? Wouldn’t this create a bigger wedge between you two?” asked the confused teen.

“Ah ha! Now we’re going somewhere. I can just come out as bi, we don’t have to label ourselves to one extremity or the other. If there’s one I learned from my hippy parents is that sexuality is more grey than it is black and white.”

“I guess. I don’t know Karma, I think this is a bad idea. Why don’t you just talk to him like a normal person?”

“Because I’m a nobody Amy. Who wants to be with someone who doesn’t even exist.”

The blue eyed bombshell felt sorry for her best friend. Bad enough for her to give in to her bestie’s insane plan.  
“Okay. Fine. Whatever, let’s do this. As long as this is just temporary and you can finally get Liam.” replied Amy after a short pause while weighing her decisions.

I’m definitely going to regret this later.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It was Tuesday morning, and already you could feel the atmosphere changing at Hester High. All the kids were looking at her, from when she sat down in class or when she walked to the cafeteria. All her life she was used to going around her classmates unseen. This was quite the big adjustment for her. Thank god for the weekly school assembly, at least then she could escape everyone’s constant scrutiny for a while. Amy took a deep breath and went to find her “girlfriend” in the gymnasium. Karma was wearing a pair of light denim high wasted jeans, paired with a white crop tank and a multicoloured kimono. If there was thing Amy envied about her twin, was that Karma could pull off anything. The student council stepped onto the stage to present the weekly announcements. Shane was the last to speak since he was the student council’s president.

“As you all know Hester High’s annual formal is around the corner. This Friday is the last day you can submit your vote for Snow Queen and King. Also, I’d like to make another tiny announcement.” said Shane with a smirk on his face.

Amy’s pulse begins to quicken. Oh no. If he’s about to say what I think he will, that’s it. Game over. Goodbye cloak of invisibility, hello excruciating spotlight.

“I would like to personally congratulate Hester’s first out lesbian couple. Everyday our community is beginning to accept a world beyond heterosexual relationships. A big thanks goes to Karma …. and Amy Ashcroft for sharing their enormous strength with all of us here today.” Shane points to the “couple” in question. They both awkwardly waved back to their peers, when someone yells out “SPEECH SPEECH!”. One thing led to the other and the duo ended up on stage in front the entire assemble. 

“Karma, what the hell are we going to say?” said Amy frantically uttered under her breath while everyone cheered.  
“Just follow my lead, okay? I got this.”  
Karma reached for Amy’s hand and grabbed the microphone.

“Thank you Shane. Amy and I have wanted to come out sooner, but we were scared. We’re now ready to embrace the upcoming obstacles, because being with each other is what matters at the end of the day.” said her new girlfriend. She then takes her friend’s hand into hers and smiles to Shane.

I can’t believe she’s so calm about all of this. It’s like this makes sense to her for us to do this… What if… Nah. There’s no way …

The entire school clapped their hands at the new it lesbian couple. Not at all the reaction Amy was expecting from her fellow peers. She visibly started to relax her shoulders and smile awkwardly to the crowd. Finally, she thought. The hard part is over. Right when the two were about to get off stage and back to their seats, a nasally female voice interrupted.

“You guys should kiss. Show off that romance!”  
Amy’s eyes narrowed when she saw where that comment had originated from. Of course she fucking would. thought the enraged teen. There it was. Lauren Cooper. The step-sister from hell smirking back at Amy. I’ll have to deal with her later.

“ I think that’s a great idea! Perfect way to start off your public relationship with a bang!” exclaimed Shane as he clapped his hands together in excitement.

Amy shot a wide eyed look towards her best friend. She can’t be seriously considering this, can she? Clearly she had. Karma ignored the confusion that held her friend and closed the distance between them. She brushed her soft palm across Amy’s cheek and lifted up her chin towards hers. The blonde rocket felt her breathing starting to hitch and the tension between them build. After what felt like an eternity, their lips brushed softly against each other. Karma went in a second time before Amy had the chance to catch her breath. This time it was more forceful and natural then the first time. Their tongues intertwined briefly before they pulled apart at the sound of their classmates roaring with applause and whistling. They looked back at each other, Amy felt her face flush a bright pink while her best friend on the other hand, seemed extremely calm. Unfazed even.

Something then clicked inside of the blonde’s brain. It all makes sense. Why she never wanted to hang out with anyone other than Karma. Or why she never felt a genuine interest in any guy before. She now understands everything to the small though that had opened up in her mind.

Am I gay?


End file.
